The invention is related to the field of resonant wireless power (RWP), and in particular to an open-circuit impedance control of a RWP receiver for voltage limiting.
A resonant wireless power receiver includes a matching network designed to resonate at the frequency of power transfer. This feeds into a semiconductor rectifier, then a dc/dc converter in order to convert the AC power to regulated DC. If the magnitude of the AC voltage exceeds the operating voltage of the rectifier, or if the rectified voltage exceeds the operating voltage of the dc/dc converter, these circuits can be damaged.